


Unlikely Engagement

by Linisen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fantastic Beasts AU, Fluff, M/M, Makka is a niffler, Sort Of, dorks falling in love, it was too cute not to be done, losely based, silly smitten boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Victor is a magizoologist, coming to America to bring a Thunderbird back to its natural habitat. An Auror named Yuuri Katsuki is to escort him. They both have hoped of it going smoothly. The niffler Makkachin has other ideas.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 77
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedHead110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead110/gifts).



> This was written as a commission for RedHead, who wanted a Fantastic Beasts inspired fic with Victor and Yuuri in it. I am not super well versed in the Harry Potter verse, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy it.

December in New York was somehow even damper than it was in London, the cold Atlantic winds seeming to blow in under Victor's jacket, bringing the sea with it. It made Victor shiver, as he walked away from the cranky muggle at border control who had been the first face he met as he stepped off the boat that had taken him across the sea. His suitcase rattled in his hand, and Victor shushed it, and it rattled again. Clearly they were hell bent on not behaving today. He smiled. They had at least made it past the muggles checking his suitcase, so what more could he ask for.

He walked further into the city, caning his neck up to look at the tall buildings. Much was in stone, just like London, but unlike british cities all roads were completely straight here, as if having been drawn out instead of developed naturally. He supposed that was rather the case.

Another wind rustled through his clothes, and Victor was glad for his wool jacket, as well as his scarf that he wrapped even tighter around his neck to ward off the cold seeping in under his skin. Victor pulled both closer to his body as he looked around. He was to make his way to a hotel, The Viridian Pass Inn, where he was going to meet an Auror whom would help escort him to Arizona, where he could finally set Frank, his gentle but rather sassy Thunderbird free. He had saved the poor thing from traffickers down in Egypt, and now he had almost managed to bring him home.

His mentor Yakov Feltsman from The Ministry of Magic--Beast Division--had made arrangements with Macusa, The Magical Congress of the United States of America, and while Victor was glad for it. It would surely be a great aid in getting across this vast country, but he could not help but feel it was far too excessive to have someone who chased dark magic users to escort him, but apparently Yakov deemed it necessary. In many ways, Victor was sure he still saw him as that child that just loved to ride his mothers’ hippogriffs.

The case rattled in his hand again, and Victor shushed it once more, as the hotel sign finally came to view. He hurried his steps on, restless to get away from the damp and the cold. Would they have tea? Victor most certainly hoped they would. He had heard Americans favoured coffee, but really, there must be some tea - right?

The door opened smoothly, and Victor stepped inside with sure steps, smiling as the warm air hit his face. He sighed happily, and then looked up, meeting deep brown eyes as he did.

“Mr. Nikifrov,” the man before him said, pushing away from the counter he was resting against, and walked with sure steps towards him.

“That would be me, yes,” Victor agreed, trying to catch the air that had escaped his lungs. The man was incredibly handsome, with black hair pushed back from his forehead, a pair of frames resting on his nose. He must be around Victor’s age, with sharp cheekbones and jaw, but soft cheeks and plump lips. Breathtaking, truly. Victor was not sure if he had ever seen a man so beautiful.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Yuuri Katsuki,” the man said, his accent clearly American, and reached a hand out towards him. Victor hurried to grab it, a little too quickly, and a little too roughly, making him wince. Mr. Katsuki did as well, and Victor bit down on his lower lip hard, as he pulled back to correct his wardrobe. He must look quite the mess, having just stepped off the boat.

“Likewise, are you..?” Victor asked, drawing out the phrase. Mr. Katuski smiled, a healthy blush painting his cheek. Perhaps he had been out in the cold recently too.

“Yes, I was the one assigned to meet you, I have already checked us in. I felt it might be wise to let you rest for the night, and then we will be on our way by train tomorrow,” Mr. Katsuki said, and Victor let out a sigh as he nodded.

“Yes, a bed that does not rock would be a lovely change of pace,” he agreed, and Mr. Katsuki nodded in understanding, his brown eyes bright as he smiled.

“Alright then, do you want me to help you with your case?” he asked, and on impulse Victor moved it back just a little, a force of habit. Mr. Katuski’s eyes widened, but he said nothing. Victor swallowed thickly. He imagined he was not making any good impression on the man.

“It is quite alright. It is precious to me, so I would rather carry it myself,” Victor explained, and Mr. Katuski waved his hands in front of him, his cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red.

“Of course, of course,” he said, a little too quickly. “My apologies.”

“No worries,” Victor assured, his stomach feeling as if it was filled with butterflies, shaking his head for emphasis. “Think nothing of it.”

“Alright,” Mr. Katsuki said again, and then took a step backwards. “This way.”

They walked up two flights of stairs, and as they did Mr. Katsuki asked him about his journey, and Victor tried to answer as best he could, while promptly not looking at Mr. Katuski’s behind or thighs which were incidentally right in his line of sight. What on earth was wrong with him? He had never before gotten himself worked up in his manner.

“Here we are,” Mr. Katsuki said, and unlocked the door with a key. He caught Victor’s curious gaze, and smirked. “They do not look kindly upon wizards here,” he said quietly, and then pushed the door open and stepped inside. There were two single beds there, but otherwise the room was simple, but clean. Victor sighed and shrugged out of his jacket, placing his case on the floor as he slumped down on the bed. Mr. Katuski took off his jacket too, eying the case with curiosity as he stuck his hands into his pockets. A thrill raced up Victor’s spine.

“Would you like to take a look, Mr. Katuski?” he asked, pushing himself forward to reach for the case, which rattled on the floor. Mr. Katsuki’s eyes grew wider, but did not stray from Victor’s. “I must warn you however, it is much deeper than one might expect.”

“I could imagine,” Mr. Katsuki said, and there was an interested gleam in his eyes, making him even more attractive. “Would you show me, Mr. Nikiforov?”

Victor smiled, and flipped the clasps open, the top popping up by itself. “With pleasure.”

________________________

There was no denying that Mr. Katsuki was a friend of beasts, as he curiously followed Victor down into the case, eyes behind his glasses wide, with cheeks flushed and a smile wide. Victor guided him around the different habitats, introducing Mr. Katsuki to the Occamies, Bowtruckles and the Demiguse in the Bamboo Forest Habitat first. Next they moved on to the Floating Tree habitat, and then the Erumpent and Grashorn, and after a while made their way around to the Thunderbird, introducing the Auror to Frank -- the reason for their joined journey.

Lastly, they came around to the Earthen Habitat, where the niffler Makkachin stretched out from where she was resting as soon as they approached. She quickly scurried away towards them, and while she usually favoured Victor, she instantly made way to greet Mr. Katsuki, immediately accepting him picking her up for snuggles. It was the most charming view Victor had ever seen.

“You are such a cutie, aren’t you?” Mr. Katsuki said, as he pettered her over the head, while Makka tried to grab for his hand.

“She is very mischievous, you will have to be careful or she will steal all your shiny objects,” Victor said as he rested back against the wall, his face spreading into a wide grin as he watched them, while Mr. Katsuki continued to coo over the small pick pocketer.

“Do you like pretty things Makka?” Mr. Katsuki said, and Makka made a pleased noise, to which Mr. Katsuki laughed. The sound was wonderfully bright. “Of course you do, you deserve them, don’t you.”

“Don’t encourage her,” Victor laughed, and Mr. Katsuki looked up with sparkles in his eyes, making Victor’s heart pound hard in his chest.

They had crawled out of the case eventually, and even though Makka hardly wanted to part from Mr. Katsuki--a sentiment they both seemed to share--Victor knew that if she was left outside during the night, they would surely lose her as she went in search of treasure.

It seemed it did not matter that Victor had tried to take precautions, for once they woke--Mr. Katsuki’s bed hair positively charming--and Victor had made his way down to check on the beast, it became evident that the little niffler had escaped her confinement anyway.

“How on earth did she manage to do that?” Mr. Katsuki asked as he jumped on one foot to pull on his shoe, tension clear in his frame as Victor hurriedly pulled on his jacket.

“I told you, she’s mischievous,” Victor declared, and Yuuri groaned, even as he yanked his coat off the hanger just as Victor flung the door open.

They both rushed down the stairs, looking every which way on their way down. The man at reception eyes them curiously, and Yuuri darted towards him to hand over the key for the room, as Victor ran outside in search of the little niffler. He looked to the left, and then the right, and then the left again, and then he saw something scurrying next to a door to a shop further down the road. Victor broke into a sprint towards her, just as he heard quick steps rushing down the stairs behind him.

“Did you see her?” Mr. Katsuki asked as he fell into step with Victor, and he merely nodded in answer, eyes trained on that spot he saw her last. She was no longer there of course, and Victor was fairly sure she had managed to sneak her way inside. “Hopefully no one took notice of her.”

“Yes, let us hope you’re correct,” Victor said in a rushed breath, and then pushed to stop, eyes wide as he came face to face with the shop's display. “Oh bollocks.”

“What?” Mr. Katsuki asked, and as Victor looked towards him he could see Mr. Katuski turn his face towards the shop, eyes growing wide as realisation flooded his expression. “Oh.”

“I can see why she wanted to take a treasure hunt here,” Victor said as he swallowed thickly, turning towards the door of the jewelry shop that was surely being raided by the niffler as they spoke.

“Clearly,” Yuuri agreed, and then took a deep breath. “Well, no need to dwell. I believe we must go in and capture her.”

“Indeed,” Victor agreed, and then reached out for the door handle, and pushed it open. The bell over the door chimed, and both of them strode in carefully, eyes on the floor rather than the displays.

“Makka,” Victor whispered as he tried to make her out among the many sparkly and shiny things the shop had for sale. Truly, this must be heaven for her to roam around in. Still, they did not have time for this. They were to depart on a train soon, and they truly could not risk any muggles to catch a glimpse of her. Victor would not want to get on Macusa’s bad side, nor Mr. Katuki’s for that matter.

“Where do you suppose we’d look?” Mr. Katsuki whispered, and Victor frowned as his eyes darted every which way.

“I have no idea,” he admitted, and then looked up to meet Mr. Katsuki’s frown.

“Are you not the expert on beasts, and where to find them?” he asked, and Victor let out a small laugh as he shook his head, crouching down to get a better look of the floor.

“I am a magizoologist, yes, and in their natural habitat I am well versed in where to find many creatures,” Victor agreed, getting on all fours to look under a glass display filled with colorful gemstones. “However, this is truly paradise for the little niffler. She could be anywhere in here, in search of the next sparkling thing to stuff in her pouch.”

“I see,” Mr. Katsuki said thoughtfully, bending down as well. “I guess we will have to-”

“Can I help you?” a woman's voice called, bright and chippery, and Victor turned over on the floor with wide eyes, Mr. Katsuki shooting upright to meet her gaze. Victor hurried to push off the floor as well, and the woman looked at them with a surprised expression, surely wondering why on earth someone was laying down on her shop floor.

“Ah- yes,” Mr. Katsuki said, and Victor was not fully sure he knew he was saying, even as he continued to ramble. “Indeed, that would be… helpful.”

“Alright, what are you here in search of?” the woman asked, and then something rattled to their left, making all of them startle and look to the side. Victor had just a glimpse of her, but he was sure he saw Makka surrey under a display, the rings inside it jostling as she crawled under it.

“Rings!” Mr. Katuski said, and Victor wished he could dart forward and reach under it, but was sure that would seem far too suspicious. He wondered what the rules for  _ Obliviate _ were in America. Perhaps he should have looked into that before he came.

The woman’s brows furrowed for a moment, and Victor took a step to the side, eyeing the case carefully. Could he pretend to faint, and then reach under the case - in hope she was still under it?

“Oh!” the shopkeeper said, and Victor wiped his head towards her, fear coursing through his veins in belief of her having spotted Makka. He was however, mistaken, for joy was evident on her face, as she grinned at them both. “Engagement rings, of course!”

“Aaaaah-,” Mr. Katsuki said, and Victor felt his face flame bright red, even before Mr. Katsuki started laughing nervously.

“Say no more, of course you are,” she said, moving over to the display with the gold bands. “I have an eye for this sort of thing. You two are charming together.”

“Thank you,” Victor said earnestly, for this must be one of the highest compliments he had ever received. It did not matter if it was true or not.

The woman smiled, and then peered into the case. “Do not be shy, you can come closer and look. Is there anything in particular you are looking for, style wise?”

“I uhm-” Yuuri said, even as he took a step up to the case, Victor following close behind. The case was filled with beautiful rings, everything from simple gold bands to rings decorated with gleaming gemstones. His heart pounded. He had never expected to even get engaged, so he could not say he had ever thought about it. Still, it was hard now, not to consider.

“I think a simple gold band might fit us best, don’t you?” he asked, and Mr. Katsuki turned to him with a wide gaze, and Victor felt his cheeks flame from the attention. Still, Mr. Katsuki straightened, and then nodded.

“Yes, what- whatever you want, darling,” he said, and the pet name made butterflies explode in Victor’s stomach. He nodded too, and then hastily turned his gaze down to the case with the rings again.

“Lovely, then we have these to offer,” the shopkeeper said, and pulled out a box containing the simple bands. “Who of you would like to start to try them on, do you know your size?”

“I could,” Victor said, and the shopkeeper smiled sweetly at him. He promptly did not look at Mr. Katsuki, scared his face would show too much of his true feelings. “I- I am not sure of my ring size.”

“No trouble,” the woman said, pulling out a measuring band. “Simply give me your hand.”

Victor did as told, and beside him he could see Yuuri’s eyes trailing the shop’s display. Victor’s did too, even as he tried his best to keep up conversation with the woman over -  _ yes he has already asked _ ,  _ yes it was truly romantic _ , and  _ of course we would love to be wearing the rings as we leave today, thank you _ .

Yuuri’s ring size was next, and Victor picked a golden band as the shopkeeper measured the Auror’s ring finger, both of them clearly on the lookout for the thieving little niffler. Victor pulled a ring on, and oh how lovely it fit on his finger. Now and then a clatter could be heard, and Victor was sure it was Makka, trying to get her hands on as much jewels she could stuff her pooch with, and perhaps even more if he knew her correctly.

“Would you like a matching band as your fiancé, sir?” the woman asked Mr. Katsuki, and Victor turned his attention back to the man beside him, heart pounding far too roughly in his chest.

“Ah, yes of- of course,” Mr. Katsuki agreed, and the woman plucked a matching ring from the case. Just then, Victor was sure he saw Makka’s tail again, this time under another display. He cleared his throat and casually moved over towards it, giving Yuuri a meaningful look as he did. Mr. Katsuki gave a sharp nod, and Victor smiled sweetly.

“And the payment?” the woman asked, and Mr. Katsuki cleared his throat, taking a step after her as she moved towards the register.

“I shall handle it,” he agreed, and Victor smiled towards her again, pretending to be extremely interested by a display of sparkling necklaces. It was something Lilia, his mentor’s wife, would most definitely enjoy. Still, he could hear the rustling of gems rubbing together, and he could only hope that Makka was close.

He tightened his grip on his case in his hand, hoping he could be swift enough to be able to open it and push her inside once the time came. The bell over the door to the shop chimed, and another pair came into the shop. Perfect.

Victor could hear Mr. Katuski speak to the shopkeeper, and after a look over his shoulder, he pretended to drop his handkerchief. The couple beside him did not seem to spare him a look, so Victor carefully bent down as if to grab it, peering under the display as he did.

There, resting on her back with jewels practically pouring from her pouch, rested Makka. She chirped happily, and Victor was not sure if he was happy she had stolen so much she was too heavy to move, or endlessly tired of her ability to look so darling cute when getting him into trouble.

“No treats for you for a week,” he whispered, even though they both knew he could not hold out for more than two days at most. Makka chirped again, and Victor glanced behind his back, once more, taking a quick look over the situation.

Yuuri was still speaking to the shopkeeper, and the couple was on the other side of the shop, so it seemed now was the best moment to do something, if he were to. He brought out his wand, and quickly cast a silencing spell. He was fairly sure he would get in trouble for using magic in the muggle world for it, but truly, there was not much else to be done.

He snatched his hand out sharply, gripping Makka’s leg in a tight grip. She fought him, but Victor was adamant, his free hand digging into her pouch to push out the contents. Jewelry and gems and gold cascaded down to the floor silently, and Victor removed as much as he possibly could, before hurriedly opening his case, and stuffing her back into it.

He truly did need to look over the locks of it.

He suffered as much of the valuables he could under the display, so as not to draw attention to himself from any of the others in the shop, heart pounding as he did. He looked up towards the register, where Yuuri was just pushing away, the woman smiling brightly towards him. Yuuri’s cheeks were flame red, and Victor wondered what she could have said to have made him react in such a way.

“Darling,” Mr. Katsuki called, and Victor’s heart fluttered in his chest. “Do you feel as though we are done?”

“Of course my love,” he said with a charming smile, turning his attention to the woman. “Thank you, for your help.”

“No trouble at all, it is always a joy to help a couple in love,” she said, and now it was Victor’s turn to blush scarlet, even more so when Mr. Katskui came over to grab his hand and pull him out of the shop.

Neither of them said anything as they walked in a brisk pace down the street, hands still clasped together. They walked and walked, and then Mr. Katuski tugged at his hand, both of them falling into an alleyway. Victor stumbled, for Mr. Katuski was terribly strong, and then had to braise himself against Mr. Katuski’s chest, so as not to fully lose his balance and fall.

“Oh,” he said, and then hurried to push back, standing on his own two feet. “My apologies.”

Their eyes locked, and for a moment they simply looked into each other’s eyes, before they both broke into laughter. They laughed and laughed, and Victor clutched at his stomach, feeling joy roll through his veins. Mr. Katuski chuckled, and then he took Victor's hand again, guiding him out into the street. He let go of Victor then, and Victor could not help but glance down to where their hands had just been linked, seeing the gold of his ring catch the light. 

“Did you steal these?” Victor asked as they walked down the sidewalk, the case swinging safely from his grip. He raised his hand before him, and admired the golden band’s gleam in the morning light. Beside him, Mr. Katsuki scoffed, but it was more fond than chiding. Victor glanced over at him, his breath caught once again over how pretty he was.

“Steal? I am not a thief Mr. Nikiforov,” Mr. Katsuki said, and Victor contemplated if he should correct him, for he was well on his way to stealing his heart. He decided against it, and instead pushed the idea away in favor of what he hoped as a flirtish smirk. Mr. Katuki’s eyes were still on him, causing pleasant shivers to rush down his spine.

“Darling, if we are to be wed you should most definitely call me Victor,” he said, and Mr. Katsuki’s eyes grew wide for a moment, as he held Victor’s gaze. The contact sparkled, as if the atmosphere grew heavy--charged. Then, determination flooded Mr. Katsuki’s expression, and Victor was not sure if he had ever seen anything so attractive in his life.

It seemed, Mr. Katsuki would continue to exceed his expectations, surprising him at each turn.

Wonderful.

“Alright, Victor,” Mr. Katsuki said, and the sound of Victor’s given name on his tongue, that American accent making his heart jump in his chest. Yuuri slowed his steps, and took Victor's hand once more, pausing them both as he brought Victor's hand up to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to the gold band, Victor’s heart stuttering in his chest. “Let us see about that train then.”

Victor let out a soft breath, and then his face broke into a wide smile. Coming to America might have been the best decision he had ever made after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri felt quite shell shocked now as he was sitting in the train cart, looking at his companion. He could not quite make out how he had managed to get a new work assignment which involved magical beasts and a tip to Arizona, meet the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, chased a magical beast through the stress of New Your City, and supposedly gotten engaged, all in the span of twenty four hours. It was positively astonishing to him how much had happened in the span of such a short time, and he was an Auror! He should be used to unexpected things to come into play in his line of work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here’s a continuation of the Fantastic Beast AU, once again for Red. I am not super well versed in the Harry Potter verse, but I did my best. I hope you enjoy.

Yuuri felt quite shell shocked now as he was sitting in the train cart, looking at his companion. He could not quite make out how he had managed to get a new work assignment which involved magical beasts and a tip to Arizona, meet the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on, chased a magical beast through the stress of New Your City, and supposedly gotten engaged, all in the span of twenty four hours. It was positively astonishing to him how much had happened in the span of such a short time, and he was an Auror! He should be used to unexpected things to come into play in his line of work.

Still, when looking over to the other side of the train cart, where Mr. Nikiforov, oh no pardon him--Victor--, was fiddling with the lock of his case, Yuuri could not help but think that he was the most surprising thing he had ever come across in his years as an Auror. Perhaps ever in his life.

Victor was charming, but also a bit air headed, but clearly incredibly sweet and kind. He was also intelligent, and honest to a fault, and Yuuri was so mesmerized by him he could hardly look away. It was terribly dangerous to his heart, which was clearly running away with him. He had no idea what had come over him when he had taken Victor’s hand and pulled it to his mouth to kiss the ring there. Clearly, his heart had too much power over his mind or he would have never done such a thing.

Still, Yuuri almost felt a cold sweat break out on his forehead at the thought of how near it had been, that he would not have met Victor at all. Despite the fact that Yuuri was here now, and somehow now with a gold engagement on his right ring finger, he was supposed to work on another case entirely, and not be setting off to Arizona with the most handsome magizoologist in all of the wizarding world.

Yuuri had come in to work yesterday prepared to continue to tackle the pushing off papers back and forth about another dark arts wizard they could not find, like most days. Being an Auror could be incredibly exciting, and inconceivably boring too. Yuuri had just slumped down at his desk, when his boss came rushing in to slam a folder onto it, startling Yuuri as well as the rest of the residents in the office as he did. The Auror who had been assigned the case of Victor and his case, had come down with Scrofungulus hastily, and they needed someone else to cover it instantly.

Yuuri had not hesitated, but he had been perplexed. As an Auror he was to search out those who used their magic for evil, and bring them to justice. Victor was nothing of the sort, and from what Yuuri had gathered had no immediate threat towards his person or his case either. He could only assume this was a personal favour between the Ministry of Magic in England, and his own organisation in the US.

Yuuri had done his best to read up on the famous, and in some cases infamous magizoologist, but had only had so much time before he needed to make haste to the hotel and meet him. Once Victor had stepped into the hotel, all information Yuuri had gathered had been forgotten. Yuuri had become mesmerized by his sparkling blue eyes, his neatly styled silver hair, and his handsome features.

How terribly silly to be so smitten from someone’s appearances alone.

Victor however had shown himself to be all those things Yuuri had read about him, but in very unexpected ways. It was a joy to get to know him, and his beasts as well. Yuuri had always had a fondness for animals of all kinds, magical ones or not, and he felt a childlike excitement as he had stepped down into the case to meet all who recited there. So many were kinds he had never even heard of before, and Victor knew all about them, both the kind but also the beast themselves. It was wonderfully exciting. Yuuri felt as though he could have spent days in there, simply exploring.

Makka, the niffler, had of course become Yuuri’s instant favorite, which was probably why he could forgive her so easily for making them rush out of bed, having to fool no-majs’ as well as almost miss their train. She was just too god damn adorable. She probably knew it too.

Yuuri glanced up from his book at Victor, who was in deep concentration over the lock of his case. His brows were knitted together, and his arms flexed as he worked on it. Victor had taken off both his coat and jacket which left him in his shirtsleeves, which was terribly distracting. The lock did not seem to be doing as he wished it. Yuuri bit his lower lip. He could perhaps help, but Victor had been very particular about the case so far. He could only imagine that Victor would not want someone to fiddle with the lock either.

“Do you think we will be able to rest during the night, or shall one of us have to stay up to watch the case if Makka decides to go exploring?” Yuuri asked instead of offering his help, smiling as Victor looked up to meet his eye. He let out a sigh as he slumped back against the backrest, letting out a huff to get his fringe out of his eyes.

How incredibly cute.

“I would suspect she has tired herself out from all the excitement, but one can never be too sure,” Victor said, glancing down at the lock again. “Once she got away inside a gold exhibition at a museum, and after I caught up with her and all of her niffling, she slept for three days straight. I would assume after this morning’s adventures she will be equally exhausted.”

“I suppose when you are that quick and have a firm goal, very few things can stop you,” Yuuri said with a laugh, and Victor shook his head, but his gaze was fond. He picked at the lock again, but this time much more absentmindedly.

“Yes if I could only get this lock to work properly, we would be able to sleep much more soundly tonight, I am sure of it,” Victor said with another sigh, frowning again down at the case. “I have tried to fix this with magic more times than I can count, but it was made by a muggler from the beginning, so I cannot seem to get the jam fixed that way. Isn’t it curious how magic can solve some things, but not others?”

It was a rhetorical question, so Yuuri decided to leave it with a nod in agreement. Still, the information did make Yuuri reevaluate his decision to be silent on the matter of the case. Perhaps he could help even more than he had thought.

“Victor,” he said, folding his book together as he leaned forward. A smile spread on Victor’s lips, and it made Yuuri’s heart stutter as he saw it. He felt his cheeks heat, which was incredibly silly. He was a grown man. He should not be blushing from pleasant smiles from handsome men. No matter how  _ incredibly  _ handsome they were.

“It has a lovely ring to it when you say it,” Victor said softly, and Yuuri’s heart stumbled in his chest, treacherously.

“You are flattering me,” Yuuri pointed out, having to look away from Victor’s intense gaze to collect himself.

“Nonsense,” Victor proclaimed, and Yuuri turned back to look at him then. He had rested back against the couch once more, the case put to his side. “You have a lovely voice Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s cheeks became, if possible, even redder, and he swallowed thickly so he was able to push on and deliver what he had meant to say from the start, before Victor had distracted him.

“What I mean to say was,” Yuuri started again, and this time Victor stayed quiet, even as his attention was rapt on Yuuri. He let out a slow breath, and then glanced down at the case. “I know the case is very dear to you, and I do not want to impose in any way...” Yuuri trailed off, and looked back up, and was met with Victor’s surprised expression. He did not look angry or insulted however, so hopefully Yuuri had yet to step over any lines.

“What are you getting at, Yuuri?” Victor asked, one eyebrow raised. Yuuri squared his shoulders. There was no use in offering help half decidedly. He was confident in the task, and even though he was not sure he would manage it fully, he could try.

“I am quite handy, with locks and such things. My mother is a no-maj from a family of clock makers, and she has taught me a trick or two,” Yuuri explained, looking into Victor’s eyes. The other wizard blinked, seemingly surprised. “I could take a look, if you would feel comfortable with me doing so?”

“Oh,” Victor said, still blinking in surprise. Yuuri shuffled in his seat. Not all looked kindly on Yuuri’s heritage, he knew. He could only hope Victor was not one of them.

“Only if you are comfortable,” Yuuri expressed again, raising his hands in a placating gesture. “I do not wish to make any trouble. I’m not sure I could help, but I could give it a try.”

Victor seemed to consider this for a moment, looking down at the case before looking up at Yuuri once more. He then grabbed the case handle and stood, making Yuuri’s heart start to pound in his chest.

Had he offended him so?

However, instead of moving out of the train cart, Victor walked over to Yuuri’s side and sat down next to him. Yuuri’s heart trembled, as he sunk down and handed the case carefully over.

“Alright,” he said, and even though he did not look fully comfortable, his expression was open. Yuuri hastily shrugged out of his jacket and laid it on the seat on other side of him, before he took the case. It was so surprisingly light, to be carrying such impressive cargo.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, feeling his confidence grow under Victor’s belief in him. He placed the case in his lap, and then looked down at the lock. It seemed simple enough, but he could not understand why it did not close properly. He dug out his pocket knife, and carefully started to peer it open. He could feel Victor’s gaze as a heavy weight on him, and Yuuri decided that perhaps conversation would be a good way to distract him.

“So, how come the Thunderbird was in Egypt when it stems from Arizona?” Yuuri asked, as the lock gave way a little. He peered inside. This would be much easier if he could use magic as well, but they did not want to be caught by someone walking past them.

“Oh, some traffickers had captured him to sell,” Victor said, and Yuuri frowned as he looked up at him. Victor looked grave, and shook his head before he sighed. “I simply want to return him home. No one should have to live in captivity in such a manner, especially someone as free spirited and loyal as a Thunderbird.”

“I cannot expect that it was easy to manage to get him free,” Yuuri commented, finally managing to get the lock open so he could look inside undisturbed. It seemed to be in god shape, and well kept.

“No, it was not, it was very hard work and I almost lost a hand in the process, but it worked out smoothly,” Victor said, and Yuuri almost wanted to laugh. Almost losing a hand did not sound very smooth to Yuuri after all. He looked to the side and saw Victor smiling, and could not help but mirror it.

“Did you do it on your own, or did the ministry send out a force?” Yuuri asked, running his knife along the ridges of the lock’s parts. Something caught. “I must admit I am terrible at how these things might work, when it comes to beasts and such.”

“No, the ministry found it too dangerous for one creature, but I could not agree,” Victor said with certainty, and Yuuri smiled. Yes, he would think that, would he not? “I went there myself against their orders, so I guess I am lucky to have made it out in one piece. Still, I could never have left him there. It would have plagued my mind to no end.”

“You are very selfless and brave,” Yuuri commented, putting a little more force into pushing the knife, and then something came out, dirt of whatever it was. Yuuri smiled. It must have been what jammed the lock. He took out his handkerchief and cleaned the knife, before he started to put it all together again.

“Or foolish and stubborn,” Victor said with a laugh. “I cannot say many would call me such kind things over at the ministry, but it is nice to hear you say them. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea of me however.”

Yuuri was quite under the impression that it was everyone else who had the wrong idea, but that may be his infatuation.

“There,” he said instead, pushing the lock together and smiling as it easily clicked together. He looked to the side with a wide grin, only to catch Victor’s wide eyed surprise.

“What?” he asked, looking down at the case. Yuuri handed it back with as much care as it had been given to him. Victor took it, and placed it into his lap. His fingers caressed over the locks, but he did not open it yet. Yuuri bit into his lower lip. He truly hoped it would work, and that his try had not been a fluke.

“I think I managed to fix it, you shall have to check yourself to see however,” Yuuri said, feeling terribly proud but trying not to show it. He felt like he was sitting on pins and needles, but unwilling to push Victor to try it. He sat still instead and waited.

Victor’s fingers moved, and pushed to open the locks. They did so without much fuss, and Yuuri bit into his lower lip as he waited. Victor pulled the locks back, and slid them back in, and with a satisfying click, shut.

“Yuuri,” Victor said, sounding breathless and completely in awe. He tugged at the handle, and the lock held. Yuuri’s heart could barely stand the adoration in his voice. He was falling terribly fast for him.

“It was nothing,” Yuuri assured, even though his cheeks were aflame again. Victor shook his head, and looked up. For a moment they simply looked at each other, before something mischievous sparkled in Victor’s eyes.

“My fiance is very talented it seems,” He said, and a shiver raced down Yuuri's spine at the words. His stomach filled with so many butterflies, he was sure he would combust from it. How could Victor say such things so easily, when they almost made Yuuri melt on the spot. He cleared his throat, and looked down at the case, only to rip himself away from Victor’s mesmerizing attention. 

“You flatter me again,” Yuuri said, finding his own voice to be just as breathless as Victor’s had been.

“Not at all, I am only speaking the truth,” Victor said with such surety Yuuri had to look back up at him. He was beaming, almost childlike. His smile had a heart shaped form to it. “This has been bothering me for ages.”

“We shall have to see if it stands against Makka trying to get out a lay her paws on all the jewelry from the passengers in the first class carts,” Yuuri said with a chuckle, and Victor let out a delighted laugh, one that made Yuuri’s heart race in his chest.

“Yes I am sure she would very much enjoy that,” Victor said, and Yuuri grinned. He had no doubt that she would. “I do think this should hold however. Thank you, Yuuri. Truly.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri said with a shake of his head, feeling very pleased with putting such a lovely smile on Victor’s face. “At least we might be able to get some rest during the night, if we know she will be safely confined.”

___________________________

Evening came, and the landscape outside of the window became covered in darkness. They stepped out of their cart to eat dinner in the restaurant. They still took the case with them, even though the lock did seem to hold, to be sure of nothing slipping out while they were gone. Yuuri did not want to chase any creatures inside a train if he could help it. Dinner was a pleasant time, and Yuuri was pleased to see Victor did not seem discouraged by Yuuri’s family not being fully pure bloods.

One never knew after all, he had heard his fair share of names through the years.

Once back at their cart, Yuuri pulled the blinds to the corridor and the windows so that Victor could step into the case and tend to its occupants. Yuuri promised to make the cabin ready for them to go to bed as Victor did, and set to work as soon as the case was closed behind Victor. He started on the right side first, and pulled the bed from the wall, before pulling out the comforter and pillows from the storage under the seats. It looked as comfortable as any train bed he had seen before. It had a slight edge, so the occupant would not fall out, which was a very good reassurance. Yuuri often cast a spell as well, just to be sure.

He met resistance with the second bed however. He tried to pull it out as he had with the first, but it would not budge. Yuuri tugged, and pushed, but nothing came out of it. He was left standing there huffing at it, wondering if he should try to use magic, and Victor stepped out of the case.

“What has you in such a fuss?” he asked with a laugh, and Yuuri turned to him with a sigh.

“I cannot get this bed to come out of the wall,” he admitted, and Victor’s brows rose in surprise. They tried to pull it out together, and Victor, being more brave and less bound in his conciseness by rules as Yuuri was, tried magic as well. It did not help.

“Perhaps I should ask the conductor,” Yuuri sighed, as he sent a glare towards the not-fold out bed.

“No, it’s alright. I do not mind sharing,” Victor said easily with a shrug, and Yuuri’s heart paused in his chest. He turned to Victor fully with wide eyes, only to be met with a smile.

“Victor I don’t-,” Yuuri started, shaking his head. His body ached to say yes, but he did not want to impose on Victor. The bed was quite small after all. Perhaps it could be widened, with magic? Still, Yuuri should not. “I can sleep on the seat.” Yuuri offered, gesturing to the seating below the bed. Victor quirked an eyebrow up.

“You will fall out,” Victor said with a shake of head. “Sounds terribly dangerous. It is better to share.”

“I do not want to make you uncomfortable,” Yuuri pressed, because he worried all his true feelings would come out if he were to lay down next to Victor, so close, so touchable. Victor smiled sweetly, and it made Yuuri’s heart ached in his chest. Victor took a step closer, but stopped, just a decimetre away. Yuuri stood firm, and kept his gaze.

He was not sure what was happening, but it felt important.

“Sharing a bed with you will not make me uncomfortable, Yuuri,” Victor said, his voice lower than usual. Yuuri felt a shiver race down his spine, and he swallowed. His gaze dipped to Victor’s lips, just for a second, for they were so close and it would be so easy to-

Yuuri looked back up at Victor’s eyes, and let out a slow breath.

“Oh,” he said first, holding back from reaching out and touching him. “Well then.”

They stepped apart for a moment to get ready, and Yuuri fiddled with his clothes as his fingers trembled. How silly. What was he so nervous about? He eventually managed to get his shirt and pants off, and pulled his nightshirt over his head. He heard Victor climb into the bunk before him, and took a steadying breath before he turned. The lights in the cart was turned out, and Yuuri pushed up the fold out ladder easily. The chains in which the bed was fastened in shook as he did, but Yuuri easily slipped into the bed anyway, pressing his back into the barrier.

Victor was turned towards him, and his lashes fanned out over his cheekbones with each blink. Yuuri considered for a moment to close his own and pretend to be asleep, but found it hard to look away from Victor’s blue eyes.

“Yuuri?” Victor whispered, and Yuuri let out a shaking breath. He shuffled his legs, and bumped into Victor’s. The bed truly was too small.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, swallowing after he had. He felt Victor let out a sigh, and it made him shiver. He so longed to reach out and touch him. This was terribly unprofessional.

“I fear you will fall out if you lay pressed so close to the edge,” Victor whispered, and Yuuri felt Victor’s hand come to slowly land on his waist. Yuuri closed his eyes then, trying to collect himself. “Would you come closer?”

“Yes,” Yuuri answered, perhaps too eagerly. He opened his eyes, and saw Victor’s mouth spread into a smile. Yuuri moved further into the bed then, feeling Victor’s hand sliding along his waist as he did. Their legs bumped together again and instead of continuing to kick each other, Yuuri decided it was better to tangle them together. Victor’s leg slipped between his own, and Yuuri’s stomach filled with butterflies. He could not remember when he last slept so close to another. His hands landed on Victor’s chest, and now they were as close as they could without… Yuuri could hardly think it.

“There, much better,” Victor said, a teasing hint in his tone. Yuuri let out a laugh, quiet and breathy. “You are very warm, Yuuri.”

“I hope it won’t be too much,” Yuuri said, but Victor shook his head.

“Nonsense, I’m always cold,” Victor said, cuddling down into the pillow. “This is perfect.”

“I am glad then,” Yuuri agreed. Victor’s fingers had started dancing over his back, and it felt so very nice. Yuuri closed his eyes under the ministrations, and let his hands wander too. His fingers caressed up and up, until they came to up cup Victor’s neck. He could feel his pulse beat under his fingers, and stopped there for a moment to revel in the sensation. Then he moved up, letting his fingers trace Victor’s jaw. His thumb outlined Victor's lower lip, and as it did the grip he had on Yuuri’s waist tightened.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and Yuuri opened his eyes again, finding Victor’s face so incredibly close. “If you do not kiss me now, I will go mad.”

Determination flooded Yuuri then, and he pushed forward to close the distance between them, claiming Victor’s lips with his own. Victor let out a gasp, and pulled Yuuri firmer towards him, as his mouth met him eagerly. Yuuri sighed, and kissed him again, and again, and again.

____________________

It was only when Yuuri woke the next morning that he realised that he had seen a perfectly functioning bedroom inside the case.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
